The present invention relates to a roller track comprising a series of rollers having their axes positioned mutually parallel and transverse to the longitudinal direction of the series. The rollers are rotatably journalled in an elongated carrier which is received in a channel or U-shaped section which is closable at its open upper side by a cover plate. The latter may be secured to the upper edges of the section flanges, the carrier with rollers being movable vertically between a lower position in which the rollers are completely sunk in the housing and an upper or operative position in which the rollers extend by a fraction of their diameter through corresponding apertures in the cover plate. The upper position may be upwardly limited.
Such roller tracks are known and are applied a.o. in loading floors of e.g. trucks adapted for container transport. The roller carrier is generally constituted by an inner channel section supported by one or more inflatable air hoses extending in the longitudinal direction along the bottom or web of the outer channel section, while the projections are formed by wings which are outwardly directed from the upright flanges of the inner section, said wings being pushed, when the air hoses are inflated, against the lower surfaces of the enlargements of the flange edges of the outer channel section, which at least in the transverse direction is integral.
A disadvantage of the known roller track is that the insertion and removal respectively of the roller carrier into and from the outer channel section must take place from a longitudinal end of the outer channel section. It has to be taken into account that the roller tracks generally have a length of many meters and that the roller carrier generally is assembled from a (large) number of short sections; if in such a case a roller carrier section has to be removed for repair or replacement, usually many if not all sections have to be slid in the longitudinal direction from the end of the outer channel section.